Robin unmasked
by WarpzoneGirl
Summary: Starfire steals robins mask as a prank and the titan's past is soon revealed. Rated t cuz I'm a nut
1. Just a prank

Third person (most of it will be)

Starfire awoke in the middle of the night with Silkie on her face "Silkie what ever were you doing sitting on my face? It is four earth hours in the morning." She said looking at her clock. _I might as well stay up robin will have waken us up for morning practice in two earth hours anyways. _Starfire thought. _Heck I might even_ beat _Robin at the waking up first. _Starfire got quickly dressed and ran out of her room. She was in front of the bathroom door when she saw that it was wide open. And inside was none other than Robin. _And I thought for once I would beat him... _Thought Star, he was wearing black sweats and a red t-shirt. He looked like a normal teen. She could only see the back of his head but she could hear him mumbling to him self over the sink. "I shouldn't have gone to bed with my mask on." And "Should've known better." She saw Robin remove the mask and splash his face with water. "Just a dream... That happened" he muttered looking at the sink. Starfire had a million thoughts in her head. _He can take that mask off? Why doesn't he do it more often.__What dose he looks like under it._ she thought at million miles per hour. Robin turned around to leave and Star quickly retreated into the shadow before he saw her. She sneakily followed Robin, curious. He walked into his room and jumped in bed but this time he took off his mask. And fell asleep fastley. Star entered the room quietly as soon as he fell asleep. She had too be super quiet because every titan knew that even if robin looked like he was in a 100 year sleep he was a very _very _light sleeper. She levitated above the ground and she saw Robin with his face buried in his pillow. Star looked around robins room. The room looked like a mix of the bat cave, a dojo, his crime lab, and a weapons room. And it was HUGE. It was 4 times larger than all the other titan's rooms and the bed was pushed off to the side as if sleep was on the bottom of his list of priorities. in the center was a training area filled with training dummies and a punching bag , the walls were lined with an assortment of weapons : birdarangs, nunchucks, disks, and grapples. She turned back to the sleeping boy. a thought ran through her mind : take Robin's mask. _I have never seen Robin's eyes once and it tis just a prank what harm will it do? _She grabbed the mask off the bedside table and flew off. Once she reached her own room she looked at the mask feeling the fabric, it was smooth and soft. She stashed it quickly in her closet and ran back to her bed. Little did she know...


	2. Romanian Swearing

**ROBIN**

I woke up an hour later so I guess that going back to sleep had been pointless.I reached over to my bedside table for my mask and it... Wasn't there. I fell off the bed and cussed in Romanian. "_FIU DE CAETEA!" _I shouted. I started to look around muttering in Romanian "Oh, Doamne unde este unde este!" I only spoke in Romanian when I was alone or putting a voice code on something. It was my first language and I spoke it quite fluently. It had taken me years to shake off the accent. All the sudden the team burst in the room. they all looked at me like I was a foreign object from another planet. "Ceea ce te holbezi!"(what are you staring at) I snapped ,still speaking Romanian . Then three relisations came to mind : 1 I was wearing sweat pants and a red t-shirt not my regular suit, 2 they could see my eyes for once and I probably looked like an intruder ,and 3 I was speaking Romanian. "Do I have a concision or is he not speaking English?" Said Beast Boy, "Who are you and what have you done with Robin?" They couldn't tell who I was? "BB my scanners say that _he's _Robin!" said Cyborg. The eyes went back on me. "What?" I said. "Robin?" Said Star "is that really you?" "Yes it is." I said in a serious tone. I got off the ground. "Where's uhh your you know..." BB said "Mask" "I don't know I can't find it" I replied, "let's just get breakfast and then go to morning training." they nodded and left the room. I walked to mirror and looked at my face. specifically my eyes, they were sapphire. "no wonder they stared at me." I had once been told that my eyes would cause anyone to stare at them. I put on my suit and walked to breakfast. As soon as walked in a silence fell, they stared at me like hawks. I grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it but, I could feel their stares. "I'm going to the gym O.K. ." I said and I left " I really left to avoid their stares. "Doamne ce-i treaba lor, im ei ca un străin!" (geez what's their deal, its like im a stranger.)

**STARFIRE**

I heard Robin screaming something in a different language that I didn't understand. "What's his deal!" Said Beast Boy, "He's been acting really weird since he lost his mask. Like, he's been speaking gibberish." "Romanian..." Said Cyborg "What?!" Said Raven "I've never heard him speak any other language than English before." "Besides that have you noticed his eyes!" Said BB again, "Their weird..." finally I let up. "I'm the one who stole Robin's mask!" They all looked at me surprised. "Wow... In all my years of pranks I've never seen one so diabolical, so sneaky, so PERFECT!" He said "Man I bet this morning he yelled 'WHERES MY MASK' in Romanian " Beast Boy laughed "Uhhh... Beast boy... He yelled-" he whispered in his ear, "I didn't know he knew that word!" BB exclaimed. "Wait you know Romanian ?" Said Raven. "Only swear words." Cyborg said unashamed. "We should go before Robin starts swearing in English." I piped. And we all went to the gym.


	3. Night mares

**ROBIN**

"Unde sunt ei, târziu lor." (Where are they, their late.) it seems like I've been speaking Romanian a lot today. Then all the sudden the four Teen Titans walk into the room. "Ok today I'm going to do something special , who ever can beat me at hand to hand combat without their powers gets to skip practice for 5 days!" I announce. They get into a line. First BeastBoy he steps on to the platform with me. The match honestly lasts only 1 and a half minutes. Next was Raven. It lasted 2 minutes. Cyborg 4 and a half. And Starfire lasted 11 minutes with me in the rink. After that was free time. "Hey!" Said Beast Boy "Guess who got us all tickets to HALEYS CIRCUS!" At that I nearly threw up and the room started to spin. "What is wrong Robin?" Questioned star, "You look like you are sick." "Nothing." I said pulling my self together "I'm not going." "WHAT!?" Yelled BB "Bad memories plus without my mask people will know my identity!" I said "We'll just sit away from you!" Said Cyborg "it will be FINE man!" _if only you knew..._

_THAT NIGHT _

**THIRD PERSON**

That night the titans couldn't sleep. They could hear a voice from Robins room "Mamă, tată! Frânghie, frânghie, ai de gând să cadă! Nu pot fi singur! Nu poți muri pe mine!" Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg. "What's wrong with him!?" Said Beast Boy "I don't know" said Starfire "I'm feeling horrified energy coming from here." Said Raven "Scared! ROBIN! NO WAY!" Said beast boy "The only emotions he has are angry and happy, but scared NO WAY! Even when he fights he keeps neutral!" The door was locked so Raven had to make a portal in. Inside they saw Robin in his bed yelling in Romanian and thrashing. "Zucco nu va scăpa cu asta!" They noticed his grip tighten on his staff. "Let's get out of here he is scaring me." Said Star. "Nu de data asta!" he said again. Raven quickly teleported them out. "It's like he has PTSD!" Said cyborg. "Let us just forget this ever happened" said Starfire "Agreed" they said and they went back to their rooms.

**WHAT ROBIN SAID**

**MOM, DAD! ROPE,ROPE YOUR GOING TO FALL! YOU CANT DIE ! I CANT BE ALONE!**

**Zucco won't get away with this**

**NOT THIS TIME!**

**i used google translate!**


	4. Haley's Circus

**ROBIN**

I woke up from my bad dream and out of habit reached for my mask. "Oh, da sa nu acolo ..." (Oh yeah, it's not there) I heard a loud noise out side my door. "DUDE ITS CIRCUS DAY!" Screamed BeastBoy. Ugh... I walked to my closet and instead of grabbing a uniform like normal I grabbed a silver box. "Password" It said "Familia Grayson zbor." I said. The box opened and inside were a pair of jeans and a shirt. Along with other things... I changed into the jeans and shirt and walked to breakfast . "Robin!" Said Cyborg "You look ... Different" "Yeah" said BB "Normal." "Gotta keep hidden somehow." I said. "And stop staring at me like I'm some freak show." "It's kinda hard with the way you've been acting." Said Raven _oh rahat... _"What do you mean?" I said "For one you've been speaking Romanian ." She said _ohh La dracu '... _"Not to mention you screaming in the language at the top of your lungs last night like a mad man" La dracu '_ LA DRACU _"and when you looked like you were going to faint when beast boy mentioned the circus." "Listen alright I've been through serious shit in my life that I don't want to talk about OK!" I said so loud it was almost a scream. They all nodded.

_At the circus_

I walked to my seat alone, the titans were two rows behind me. Ahhh Haley's circus . Ring master Haley went to a platform with a screen behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen before the show can begin I would like to note the 8th anniversary of the deaths of 2 thirds of the Flying Graysons. The screen behind him showed a video of three people a woman a man and four year old boy. "They were known to never use a safety net." The clip showed the woman tossing the small boy to father. The crowd gasped. The boy made it and the trio continued their acrobatic feats . I smiled slightly. "Sadly their lack of safety was their demise in the end ." He said with a very sad look on his face. "Only their son is last remaining Grayson. A moment of silence for the Graysons and their son where ever he may be..." The whole stadium got quiet. "But, in honor of the Greyson's deaths we will select one member of the audience to do a trapeze act!" A spotlight started scanning the audience and just my luck... I lands on me. "You! Young man!" Said Haley "Come down here!" I oblige, I go up to the trapeze platform. I whisper to Haley "Remove the net." "What?!" He says

"I got this, trust me."

"If you insist."

"REMOVE THE NET!" Haley yells to the tech crew, the crowd gasps . I hear in my ear piece "ROBIN ARE YOU BANNAS !" I heard Cyborg yell. I turned it off. Once the net was removed I was handed the trapeze. And I was off. I did a few flips up in the air caught the next one and the next one and the next. and I ended it by doing a quadruple back flip and landed on the platform. The crowd went wild. Once I got back to my seat I turned my ear piece on "WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled cyborg."I,ll tell you later." "And the rest of us too." "I will."


	5. Kelli

**THIRD PERSON**

* * *

After the circus ended Robin was walking to the exits , the titans close behind. Then all of the sudden he bumped into someone, "WATCH IT BUB!" A female voice said. The two looked into each others eyes for 6 six seconds before she said in Romanian "R? Este într-adevăr așa?" (R? Is it really you?)

"Kelli?"

The girl pulled the boy wonder in for a hug. A little behind him was a group of very confused Titans. Starfire was fighting the urge to star bolt the girl into oblivion. "Doamne, cat timp a trecut? Opt ani?" (lord,how long has it been? 8 years?)said the girl whom robin had called Kelli. "Yeah!" Said robin. His blue eyes lighting up. "Hasn't been as fun without you R." She said. "Yeah remember when we would have you pretend to flirt with a guy in Romanian but you were calling him a hippo !" Said Robin. "Robin used to pull PRANKS!" Beast Boy said to the rest of the team."But Robin is against the pulling of pranks!" Said Starfire. "And when we used to make poo bombs with animal dung and balloons!" Kelli added. The two started laughing like they had inhaled an entire tanker of joker venom. "Animal dung?" Said Raven. "Are you sure she's talking to the right person?" The girl pulled a sharpie from her pocket and wrote on Robins hand. "Call me next time we're in Jump City! kay, R?" She said with a wide smile and ran off. "Ok who was THAT!" Yelled beast boy. "I tell you at home._"_ _"Ea va spune celorlalți că eu sunt aici." _ Robin the sudden Starfire pulled him in and kissed him. "What do you mean she will tell the others!" "No time to explain let's just go." He said. And they rushed back to the tower in silence.


	6. Dick Grayson

**Starfire**

* * *

Once we go to the tower Robin started walking off to somewhere else. "OH NO YOU DONT!" Said Beast Boy. Then a dark glow enveloped robin and forced him to the couch. "Who was that girl!" "What went on with that trapeze act you did!" "You've been acting weird lately !" "CALM DOWN YOU GUYS OR THE SPELL IS-" yelled Raven. But it was to late "AHHHH!" Yelled Robin in pain. The dark glow covered him completely like he was in a bubble. "Raven STOP!" I yelled. Then a small figure dropped from the dark bubble of energy. It was a small boy in a golden robe clutching the ground and crying."Robin?" "THEIR DEAD!" He yelled, "THEIR BOTH DEAD!" "Calm down kid!" Said beast boy. "I'M DEAD!" He yelled. "Little boy, you are not dead." I said. "Is he Robin?" I asked Cyborg "Yep, same DNA." "WHO ARE YOU! WHERE AM I!" "You don't remember us?" I said. "No." He said, "Should I ?" "QUIT JOKING, ROBIN!" Said beast boy. "Who is Robin?" He said confused I noticed the the boy had a Romanian accent. "Then what's your name?" Said Raven. "Richard..." He said. He took off his robe and we gasped. It looked just like his uniform without his utility belt. He pointed to the R. "But everyone calls me Dick except for my best friend Kelli!" He said joyfully. "She calls me R! And my M-" his smile faded and he started crying again. "Why don't you get little Richard here a blanket." I said to the team. "Do you want cookies?" "No I just eat the cookie dough." He said. "Beast boy grab a tub of cookie dough!" I yell. I lift the small boy up and fly him over to the couch. "YOU CAN FLY!" He says amazed. "Yes." I said calmly. "ARE YOU A SUPER HERO!" He said grinning like a maniac.

"Yes."

"COOL!"

"Yes, I guess it is 'the cool'."

"Are you all super heroes?" He said questioningly.

"Yes again, this" I said pointing to cyborg "Is cyborg."

"Woah..." He said in amazement. I giggled at the young boy, he was so giggly and carefree.

"This is Raven." I said gesturing to the dark girl who was frantically going through a book.

"Ea este înfiorător ..." He said with a shudder. "That's not very nice." (Ever since she made lip contact with robin she knows how to speak Romanian)

"This is beast boy." I said pointing to my green friend. "Beast boy? Why is he called that?" Said Richard. Beast boy turned into a dog and pounced on him. "TRUCE, TRUCE!" Said the laughing boy. "Can you be a... LION!" Beast boy turned into a lion. "COOL!"

"And I am Starfire." I said. "Are you the leader?" He said. "No young Richard our leader is a boy named Robin." I said. "What powers dose he have?" He asked. "He dose not have any." I said. "But he is still one of the greatest heroes I have ever met." "So your telling me that a single boy with no powers at all is in charge of all of you?" "Yep."said cyborg "Why." "Well, he can kick all of our sorry behinds any day!" Said said beast boy handing him a tub of cookie dough in which Richard stuck a spoon in. "He puts everything else before himself." said Raven. "He always dose what's right." Said cyborg. "And he always protects his friends." I finally said. "Wow... I wish I could be like him." He said. At this we all laughed. "What?" He said. "Nothing..." Raven said. "Why were you crying earlier?" Beast Boy said out the blue. At this the young boy started sobbing again. "It's ok.." I said in a calming voice. "NO ITS NOT! AND IT NEVER WILL BE! " he screamed. He ran to the corner . "I could have saved them, if I had only caught her..." He mumbled while in a fettle position. "What did you do bb!" Yelled Cyborg. "I don't know!" "Ok let's start with something simple to talk about." I said to the young boy. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Where are you from?"

"Romania."

well that explains the whole bilingual thing.

"What's your best friends name?"

"Kelli."

"Whole name?"

"Richard 'Dick' John Grayson."

at this the whole room went silent.

"Dick Grayson.." Said Cyborg remembering went down at the circus about how today was the day the Flying Graysons died and only their son was still alive...

"Where did you grow up?"

"Here, there, and everywhere in between. I grew up in a traveling circus." He was starting to warm up to me.

"My parents were acrobats."

"Were?"

"They died today... And I watched..."

"I'm so sorry..." I said.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" He screamed.

"What?" said Beast Boy


	7. Training

_Perviously _

_Raven turned Robin into an eight year old version of himself who has no idea who the teen titans are. He reveals to the titans that his parents are dead... So yeah... Little Robin..._

* * *

**DICK GRAYSON (aka little robin)**

* * *

"IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed at the titans. "What?" said beast boy. "I COULD OF CAUGHT THEM BUT I DIDNT!" I cried. "Dick, calm down it's ok." Said Raven in a monotone voice. "If you had caught them, you're so small that you would of been dragged down with them." My eyes got wide . "Raven you're scaring him!" Yelled Starfire. "I'm just being realistic ." "If I had no one would care, at least I would have my Mama and Tata." I said looking at my knees "Dick , listen if you died many people would notice." Said Cyborg getting eye level with me. "Like you friend Kelli." He said with a smile "And I bet your parents would be very sad if you died too." Said Beast Boy "Do you want your parents to be sad?" "No..." I said. "But if they did come back I would be a good boy, never miss a practice, never complain, never hide mice in Ringmaster Haley's Underwear.." I started on a long list of things. "You hid WHAT in WHAT!" Said beast boy. "Yeah.." I said rubbing the back of my head. "We'll just leave you to your cookie dough while we go talk. ok." Said Raven. "Okay." And all of the teens titans left me to my corner and my cookie dough.

* * *

**STARFIRE **

* * *

"Poor kid..." Said Cyborg. "Yeah but I like this side of Robin !" Said beast boy earning him a smack from Raven"Death changes you I guess." I looked over at raven "How long will this last?"

"At least a day." She said

"A DAY!" We all yelled.

"Yes if not more."

"We should go tell him." I said

"Ok but say nothing about the spell..." Said Raven

we walked back to the living room. "Where is he?!" Said beast boy all panicky. "Over here!" Dick yelled. "What are you doing up there?" Said Raven . Dick was sitting up on top of a very tall book shelf. "GET DOWN HERE YOU WILL GET THE HURT IF YOU FALL!"I yelled up too him. "I'm fine, watch!" He said, he jumped off the book shelf . "RICHARD!" I yelled. He did a flip in the air and landed on his feet with cat like agility. "Show off..." Muttered Bb. "How did you do that!" Yelled Cyborg. "I was raised by acrobats what did you expect?" Dick said casually. "They basically started training me when first learned to walk." "Listen, Dick, your going to live with us for a while." Said Raven "WHAT! Why?" "For your uhh... Protection!" Said Beast Boy. "Okay..." Said Dick skeptically "Where will I sleep.." "I'm sure we have a spare room." I said. "Ok but do you guys have any clothes I could wear. I really don't want to wear this the entire time." At this I had to giggle. We showed Dick to his room (AKA robins room) . "We're going to training, kay Dick?" Said Cyborg. "Can I come?" Dick said running towards us to catch up. "Sure thing kid." Said Cyborg and then gave a look that said _Go easy on him._

* * *

_**Third Person**_

* * *

Once they reached the gym the small boy looked around like a kid in a candy store . "You just do what ever you like, we're just going to do our own things ok?" "Ok." Dick said and he ran to a pull up bar. "Pull ups?" Beast Boy said "Man even I fail at those, I have to watch!" He said running over to the bar. The bar of course was too high up for dick to reach. The titans watched as Dick studied the pull up bar. What he did next surprised them, he extended his arms, grabbed a pole in each, and started to shimmy up the bar. He got to the top and started swinging on it like he was still back in the circus. Beast boy just looked away muttering 'little show off' As soon as the words left his mouth. Dick hung himself by his feet upside-down off the bar and said "Jealous BeastBoy?!" and the other titans laughed at the young boys remark, even Raven smiled a little. The green titan looked Dick in the eyes and said "Me?! Jealous of an eight year old?!" He scoffed "Sure you have a few tricks but you could _NEVER _survive _our_ training !" Dick got off the bar and stared him down. "Provocare a acceptat una verde." and stuck his hand out. BeastBoy had no idea what he said but he could tell that his challenge had been accepted. He reached down and shook his hand. "DICK IS TRAINING WITH US!" The changeling yelled. "Are you sure kid?" Said Cyborg "Da!" Yelled Dick at the top of his lungs. "Hey Dick? Can you please try to stay away the Romanian?" "Sorry..." Said Dick in his Romanian accent. "LETS GOOOO!" Said Beast Boy dragging Dick by his arm to an abundance of gym equipment

* * *

**_2 HOURS LATER _**

* * *

"WHAT STEROIDS DID THAT CIRCUS FEED YOU!" Yelled BeastBoy. He had put the young boy through vigorous workouts for 2 hours strait and and he had barely broke a sweat. "I told you that I trained with acrobats since I could walk, I'm used to it." He said this like he had explained it waaaayyy to many times. An idea popped into his mind. An evil idea. A crazy idea. A stupid idea. A perfect idea. "We still haven't done the simulation." Beast boy said. "Simulation?" Dick said . "Yeah. Cyborg just finished it." Beast boy said dragging him to the back of the gym. "Press your palm on the scanner." Dick pressed hand on the blue screen. "Subject identified." it said as the door slid open The small boy entered and beast boy ran to the observation deck. On a small screen a picture of teenaged Robin popped up. "Robin: Human, Strength:10, Endurance:10, Speed:8.5, Intellect: 10, Agility:10"

**Peak Human Condition**: Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. With continued physical and mental growth, he will continue to go even further. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own.

He is arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans on Earth, Robin's durability is such that he can be struck large amounts of blunt force trauma, and his endurance allows him to go a long period of time without stopping, both in the physical and mental sense. He is able to scale city buildings, can leap the length of a rooftop, and maneuver the through the air in battle with ease. Robin is particularly stealthy, and can infiltrate and sneak up on opponents, and silently leave an area without a trace. His balance and coordination are superb, and he has incredibly quick reflexes, which allows him to dodge energy blasts and gunfire at close range. He can also run at an above average speed for a human in small bursts, sufficient to chase down vehicles.

Skills

**Martial Arts**: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from Batman and the True Master. He also has knowledge of Tamaranean fighting techniques.

**Genius Intellect**: Robin holds expertise in numerous areas, both academic and physical. He is the second most technologically adept Titan, and helps maintain the security and computer systems of Titan's Tower. He has impressive understanding of various sciences, like physics and chemistry, and is a skilled mechanic and engineer, building all of his own gadgets and equipment. He is a trained detective, with a keen eye and experience in forensics. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies that effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration.

"DIFFICULTY LEVEL:MAX PAIN MODE: ON"

"Oh no." Said BeastBoy realizing he had done. He had carelessly forgotten that Dick was Robin. And Robin had way more training than an eight year old! "CYBORG!" Yelled beast boy "RAVEN, STARFIRE!" The team ran to the observation deck "What is 'the wrong' friend Beastboy?" "Okay, you know how Young Robin was training with us, well he's in the simulation which thinks that he's a genius NINJA older Robin!" Beast boy screamed. "I don't know how to shut it down!" Yelled Cyborg "Everyone LOOK FOR A SHUT OFF SWITCH!" and the search for the off button was on.


End file.
